Submersible pumping systems are often deployed into wells to recover petroleum fluids from subterranean reservoirs. Typical submersible pumping systems include a number of components, including one or more fluid filled electric motors coupled to one or more high performance pumps located above the motor. The collection of these components is often referred to as an electric submersible pump, or “ESP.” When energized, the motor provides torque to the pump, which pushes wellbore fluids to the surface through production tubing. Each of the components in a submersible pumping system must be engineered to withstand the inhospitable downhole environment.
The pumping system can either be directly in the production tubing or located in parallel with bypass tubing. In this second arrangement a Y-tool is located in the production tubing wherein the ESP is supported from a first limb and the bypass tubing is supported from the second limb. The parallel arrangement is used when equipment needs to be run to a location below the ESP in the well.
When the ESP is operated, a blanking plug is typically installed in the bypass tubing to prevent pumped fluids from being re-circulated through the by-pass tubing back into the well. The use of the blanking plug requires a workover rig that is expensive and time consuming. Another disadvantage is that in normal operations, a shut-down of the pump would allow the fluid column in the production tubing above the Y-tool to drain back through the pump, possibly causing reverse rotation of the pump and allowing solids to settle in the pump.
Although traditional bypass systems have been used with success for many years, there remains a need for an improved Y-tool that exhibits improved performance and reliability while permitting efficient intervention without high workover costs. It is to these and other objects that the present invention is directed.